La niña que fui
by Gato Jazz
Summary: (Temporada 4) ¿Beth está sola? No está sola. ¿Quién está con ella? Ella. En el presente, Beth recuerda su pasado a base de preguntas y alguien la ayuda a lidiar con todo aquello. Contiene un little smut.
1. Cabeza

PRÓLOGO

"Siempre te voy a querer.

Aunque el tiempo pase.

Aunque ya no nos hablemos nunca más.

Estaré ahí."

-Una vez estábamos sentados en un claro y él me besó. No sé cómo explicarlo... Dejé de pensar sólo un momento, sólo... y ya tenía sus labios tapándome los míos. Estaban húmedos y se sentía bien. En un momento pasó un segundo, y algo de aire frío invadió mi cara. Estaba respirando. Yo no podía. Mi respiración se cortó cuando sentí en la panza que lo tenía más cerca de lo acostumbrado y... su mano en mi cintura, me hizo casi temblar.

-¿No tenías miedo que él se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué temblabas?

-No lo sé... -se echa atrás y la espalda toca el respaldo de la cama. -No me dijo nada.

Sus hermosos ojos resplandecen en la oscuridad de la habitación, pestañea y se abraza las delgadas piernas con sus ya fuertes brazos.

-¿Es extraño, cierto? Cómo todo resulta. Cómo las cosas avanzan. A veces pienso que ya no lo extraño. Y otras veces solamente puedo recordar que él ya no está.

-Murió hace mucho. ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo? -pregunta la niña y se refriega los ojos con el puño de la camiseta.

Beth se mete una uña en la boca y suspira mirando hacia el costado.

-Sólo a él lo conocí. -Se cruza de brazos. -Es lo único que quise. O quería. -Suspiro. -Ya deberías irte a dormir... -Se cruza de piernas, le está sonriendo. La niña tose y ella aprovecha para tomarla por debajo de los brazos. La atrae hacia sí y la acomoda hasta acurrucarla sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? -alcanza a preguntar la pequeña antes de dormirse.

-Ya no importa. -Toma aire. -Está muy lejos...


	2. Cuerpo

(Los personajes de Walking Dead no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados a los ejecutivos que compraron e hicieron la serie, principalmente Darabont, y a los creadores del cómic Kirky y los otros tipos, creo que son dos, no sé).

* * *

1.

-Otro día estábamos solos, él y yo. Fue el día después de lo mi padre. Cuando se fue a una conferencia en España. Trepó mi alféizar, estaba sudando. Yo lo ayudé y cuando entró en mi habitación se acostó en mi cama. Sonreía. Yo lo miraba de reojo desde la ventana porque no me atrevía a darme vuelta. Fue sólo un segundo.

-¿Lo hicieron? -pregunta con interés. Un relámpago de picardía cruza su mirar.

-No...

-¿Y por qué estaba en tu cama?

-Estaba cansado.

Beth sonríe otra vez. Las manos las tiene detrás y escondidas en el cinturón de los jeans. Los brazos en jarra y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dan apariencia de juguetona. La niña corre y se estrella contra sus piernas. Beth la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y el otro día en el huerto?

-Bueno... -Se separa un poco de ella y se sienta en la hierba. Algunas piedritas le hacen picar la cola. -Ese día se me mezcla un poco con el recuerdo de otro día...

Se estira y le ofrece sus rodillas.

-Cuéntame los dos.

-Tú quieres saber todo, ¿no es así? ¡Pequeña bribona! -Le hace cosquillas en las costillas y la niña se retuerce de alegría, intentando que sus uñas recién cortadas no alcancen a tocarle. El agitado latir de su corazón, mucho más rápido, se siente en las yemas de sus dedos. -Esto no puede no ser real... Esto no puede.

Se lo repite en voz baja una y otra vez ("No puede no ser real, no puede no ser") y se abraza. No puede. El viento le azota el cabello.

-Vale, te contaré los dos días.

Pausa.

-Habíamos plantado zanahorias. Utilizamos abono traído desde lejos para que los brotes se nutrieran mejor y había que podarlas. Sacar unas cuantas cosas de alrededor de los plantines.

-¿Son ricas las zanahorias?

-Sí.

-¿A qué tienen sabor? -pregunta la niña mordiéndose el labio.

-A pasto -responde mirando hacia el cielo con el dedo índice en la comisura de la boca. -No lo sé... el sabor de la zanahoria es el sabor de la zanahoria. Algún día la probarás... Bien. Glenn estaba con nosotros. Y Maggie. Estaban mirándose todo el tiempo, como si ellos supieran algo que nosotros no sabíamos. Luego Carl venía y les sonreía. Yo también le sonreía. Me parecía divertido. Y Maggie se acariciaba el vientre y besaba a su novio. Daryl me miraba como si ellos fueran estúpidos.

-¿Y lo eran?

-Entonces se apartó de nosotros y luego de unos minutos yo lo seguí. Estaba de pie frente a un caminante. Lo miraba a los ojos. Era una mujer de cabello largo, aunque le quedaba muy poco. Ella intentaba meter sus dedos por los rombos de la cerca de alambre. El sonido hacía rechinar los dientes... Y él sólo la miraba. No me atreví a acercarme.

-¿Se lo comió? -pregunta la niña con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -ríe Beth. -Yo me cansé de mirarlo y de no acercarme y apoyé mi peso en una sola pierna, justo antes de que el lo remate con el cuchillo. Observé cómo se limpiaba sangre de la cara y luego se volvió hacia mí. Me miró como si fuera una intrusa. Una ladrona. Cuando estuvimos a un metro de distancia me dijo "se parecía a ti" mientras me miraba a los ojos. No supe qué responderle. Dije "gracias" y se fue.

-¿Por qué agradeciste? -pregunta y se rasca la cabeza con ganas.

-Porque era la primera vez que se dirigía a mi -responde Beth rascándole también justo donde le picaba.

2.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó acariciándole el brazo. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que en el de ella. -Sé que tu familia no quiere que me veas pero...

-No te preocupes por eso -se apresuró en tranquilizarla. -Ellos no saben qué es lo mejor para mí.

La media sonrisa se transformó en completa. Sus relucientes y blancos dientes brillaron para Andrea, que la miraba con aprehensión.

-Sólo no quiero que ésto crezca mucho más. No... no quiero que te hagas daño. No lo mereces. -Las palabras salieron escuetamente de sus labios que parecían no querer abrirse para decir aquello.

-Estoy bien -le dijo y la abrazó a la altura de la cintura, apoyando la oreja en su vientre y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. -Estamos bien.

-Bien... en ese caso esperaré afuera. -Se separaron y Andrea señaló la puerta mirándola con ojos vivaces.

-Hoy no... hoy no saldré -dijo no muy convencida.

Andrea volvió a acercarse. Por algunos segundos se quedó al costado de la cama suspirando, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

-Está bien... -dijo al final. -Tampoco yo.

Se acurrucó a su lado y con la punta de los dedos le rascó la parte baja de la espalda. Beth se estremeció y se dejó caer en la cama, sin respirar. Andrea exhaló y le tomó la mano.

Entonces, todo se nubló.

3.

-Nunca me cuentas nada de tu hermana.

-Claro que lo hago -se defiende Beth.

-No. Siempre evitas detalles. Sólo la mencionas cuando es apropiado con la historia... Y al pasar -se indigna la pequeña.

Paran en seco.

-¿Qué quieres saber de ella? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido. -Es decir... ella me trajo aquí. Me dejó. -La voz empieza a temblar. -Ya no le importo.

-¿Y la otra mujer?

-¿Quién?

-Andrea. A ella sí le importabas y ella también te dejó -inquiere la niña con aires de saberlo todo. Beth siente un poco de fuego de ira prenderse en su estómago. -Si te quieren... te abandonan. Entonces... Maggie te quería.

Beth pestañea sin saber qué decir. La niña continúa.

-Si les importas... te dejan. ¿Lo ves? Le importabas. Porque te dejó. ¿Lo ves?

-No... no... ¡no!

-¿No?

-No me dejó. Ese es el problema. Ella nunca me dejó.

Cae al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Su acompañante se sienta a su lado y la abraza, también llorando.

-Yo no te dejaré, tampoco.

4.

-¿Y cuándo lo hiciste con Jimmy?

-Nunca lo hice con Jimmy.

Están sentadas en el sofá de la sala. Beth la peina y la niña se vuelve a mirarla con recelo cada cierto tiempo. Parece que le duele que le tiren del cabello. Debe ser real.

-¿Por qué? ¿No era guapo?

-Claro que lo era -responde indignada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo tenía pequeño?

Se levanta de un salto y sorprendida, la niña cae al suelo con un sonoro golpe. Beth sale corriendo por la puerta principal y se queda de pie mirando hacia el bosque. Cinco minutos de paz y la niña ya está a su lado contemplando lo mismo.

-Nunca se lo vi -miente mirando el sol que se oculta.

5.

-No me tenías que decir eso a mí -aseguró Andrea con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé... lo siento. Pero él me miraba mal y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No te preocupes... nadie sabe cómo reaccionar cuando está cerca. Está completamente perdido. Está... fuera de sí. -La oyó suspirar y quiso abrazarla, pero Andrea ya se estaba rodeando a sí misma con los brazos.

-Ten cuidado. Luce peligroso.

Le sirvió el agua a punto de hervir en la taza de porcelana y le sonrió.

-Es por eso que me gusta.

6.

-¿Y cuanto tu mamá salió? ¿Qué sentiste?

-Pena.

¿Y cuando tu tío salió?

-Pena.

-¿Y cuando la madre de tu novio salió?

-Pena.

-¿Y cuando salió Sophia?

-Alivio.

-¿Por qué? -pregunta la niña asustada.

-Porque era el fin.

7.

Andrea terminó de trenzar su cabello y le guiñó un ojo. El derecho estaba sano y el izquierdo completamente morado. Le había dicho que se veía peligroso. "Aún me gusta" le había dicho. ¿Por qué dejaba que todo esto pasara?

-No quiero que te vayas -le pidió. Andrea acarició su mejilla y le besó la frente. Por un momento el aire en esa zona la refrescó más en donde los labios de Andrea dejaron un resto de humedad.

-No me iré. Sólo tengo que hacerlo.

-No... no... -volvió a pedir. -Nadie lo dijo y yo no diré nada. Por favor.

Andrea volvió a besarla y alguien tocó la puerta.

-Está abierto -dijo Beth automáticamente.

-Es Carl -se escuchó una voz.

-No entres -se apresuró Beth. -Estoy desnuda.

Andrea reprimió una sonrisa mientras escuchaban el paso apresurado del niño alejándose de allí.

-Eso lo mantendrá alejado por un tiempo -le susurró. -No te vayas hasta mañana, por favor.

8.

-¿Qué le dijiste a tu padre cuando te preguntó por qué llorabas cuando Andrea visitó la prisión por primera vez?

-Que todo había cambiado demasiado rápido y yo no quería.

-¿Y por qué llorabas?

-Porque no pude presentarle a Judith.

Sentadas en los columpios la brisa de la tarde les mueve el pelo a las dos.

-¿Por qué querías presentársela?

-Porque a Andrea no le gustaban los niños.

-¿Por qué no le gustaban?

-Ella creía que nunca podría críar a uno.

-¿Por- la interrumpe antes.

-Porque no se consideraba a sí misma alguien que pudiera servir como modelo a seguir.

-¿Y lo era?

-No. Era débil.

9.

Tiró el cuenco que estaban llenando de agua y la miró con odio.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Es lo que has pensado desde que me conociste. No me mires con esa cara.

-No tengo por qué responder a eso. Y te equivocas.

La observó de arriba a abajo por última vez antes de perderse río abajo. La ballesta le colgaba de un lado a otro en la espalda. Apenas podía llevarla. A duras penas podía caminar.

10.

-¿Cuándo podrá irse de aquí? -pregunta Maggie soltando la mano de su esposo. -¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Una lágrima surca su rostro lleno de manchas. El camino hasta la choza de reposo es difícil y largo. Hay trampas para caminantes por todas partes y muy pocos lugares de descanso entre trecho y trecho.

-No podría decírtelo ahora -asegura el hombre.

-¿Por qué no? -Esta vez el que habla es Glenn, que aparta un poco a Maggie de la pequeña mesita que le hace de escritorio al director del centro de rehabilitados.

-Ha... -duda- ella ha progresado mucho... pero... continúa hablando sola.

-¿Y sólo por eso no podemos verla? -grita Maggie fuera de sí. -¡Necesita a su familia! ¡Necesita saber que estamos aquí! Sus sobrinos la necesitan, yo la necesito... -tiembla y flaquea, cayendo junto a Glenn, que la incorpora en cuanto sus rodillas tocan el suelo.

-Vuelvan la semana próxima. O en un mes. O no lo hagan. Esto no se solucionará.

11.

-¿Como murió tu padre?

-Lo asesinaron.

-¿Cómo murió Andrea?

-La mató un caminante.

-¿Cómo murió Lori?

-La mató mi hermana.

-¿Cómo murió Shane?

-Lo mató Rick.

-¿Cómo murió Michonne?

-La mató un caminante.

-¿Otro caminante? ¿Cómo mueren los caminantes?

Atraviesan el jardín hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna que se halla en el medio de la propiedad.

-Ellos ya murieron. Nosotros debemos asegurarnos de volver a matar lo que queda de ellos.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que mataste lo que quedaba de uno?

-No recuerdo.

La niña se le sienta en las rodillas y la mira con ternura.

-¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de tu padre?

-No lo sé -suspira con resignación.

-¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de Andrea?

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de Lori?

-Carl.

-¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de Shane?

-Carl.

-¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de Michonne?

-Michonne... ¿Cómo murió lo que quedaba de Beth?

12.

Le sonrió y le acarició el pelo. Quería perder la razón ahí mismo. Él suspiraba sobre su cuerpo y se retorcía mirando hacia un punto detrás de sus hombros.

-Cámbiate -le susurró en un momento.

Beth apoyó su cuerpo sobre los codos y se incorporó. Daryl la ayudó colocando una mano sobre su espalda. Respiraba agitado y sudaba en la sien.

Cuando estuvo ella arriba sintió vergüenza por primera vez. No estaba bien lo que hacía pero qué bien se sentía. El calor debajo del ombligo y la dureza de los huesos de la cadera de él en sus muslos, en ese sector de sus muslos, ardía un poco el roce y la atracción.

-No sé cómo moverme -inquirió pensativa. Daryl gruñió y posó los dedos en sus caderas. La guió un poco y minutos después había adquirido una especie de ritmo.

Cuando él cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó caer hacia un costado, Beth no supo cómo reaccionar. Se tapó un poco el pecho e intentó desprenderse del cuerpo que tenía debajo. Un ruido extraño invadió la habitación y unas uñas muertas se resquebrajaron contra la puerta.

-Hay que seguir -informó él subiéndose los pantalones. Tenía astillas en el cabello y los pómulos ligeramente coloreados. -No hay mucho tiempo. -Le ofreció la mano y ella se incorporó. Estaba completamente desnuda. -Hay que seguir o volverán a encontrarnos.

Le señaló la ropa y ella se vistió mirando por la ventana. Cayó de culo cuando volvió a ver el auto.

-Ya están aquí -lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Quiso besarlo y no sabía por qué. El llevó un dedo a sus labios y le indicó que se callara. Tomó el cuchillo y le rasgó el brazo, sangre brotó y ensució su cara y su chaleco. Algunas gotas cayeron en el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con su pierna y la ocultó rápidamente, luego de ensuciarse las manos.

-Ya saben que estabas herida... Les diré que te traje pero no pude hacer nada, que me deshice de tu cuerpo -aún respiraba entrecortado. -Enciérrate ahí y no salgas hasta que me lleven -le ordenó.

Beth quiso gritar pero sólo obedeció. Se encerró en un armario y espero allí. Una hora después estaba muerto. Y ella también.

13.

-¿A ti quién te mató?

-Estoy viva, tontita -le dice haciéndole cosquillas con el dedo índice en la nariz.

-Lo sé, lo sé -ríe la niña. -Quise decir lo que quedaba de ti.

-Ellos -suspira y se recuesta en la cama, mirando al techo. -Cuando vi lo que le hacían a...

Rompe en llanto. La niña le acerca una almohada y sonríe.

-Abrázala. Te ayudará. ¿Has visto el arcoiris ayer?

-Sí -dice soñolienta.

-Lo he guardado en un frasco para ti -le informa con dulzura.

-No... no te creo- ríe Beth y se tapa la boca con las manos. Lágrimas salen de sus ojos y las limpia como si no lo hiciera. -Muéstrame.

-Vas a tener que seguirme para eso -canturrea la niña. Beth se levanta dejando la almohada a un lado y la sigue hacia el baño.

14.

-Lo lamentamos mucho.

El hombre mira a Maggie que está desparramada en los brazos de Glenn. Rick y Carol están de pie a su lado. Tyreese la toma por los hombros y la funde en un abrazo.

-Se ha ido en paz -dice Glenn, que apenas puede hablar.

15.

-¿Dónde está el arcoiris? -había preguntado Beth cuando Beth cerró la puerta del baño. La niña la miraba a los ojos y sonreía pícaramente. -Anda, vamos, ¿dónde está? -le preguntó seria.

-Allí -le había dicho señalando la ventana.

_"Paranoia y soledad" de Serú Girán:_

_Cuánto tiempo más de paranoia y soledad._

_Despertar aquí es como morirse con la propia destrucción._

_¿Y qué es lo que hay que hacer para evitar enloquecer?_

_No pensar qué se es o qué se ha sido y no volverlo a pensar jamás._

-¿En este frasco? -había preguntado Beth. -Es hermoso -le dijo y abrió los ojos para inspeccionarlo mejor.

-Los frascos nos aíslan cuando algo nos está amenazando -le respondió ella misma. -Cuando algo es demasiado doloroso y no queremos verlo, lo atrapamos y lo guardamos en un frasco hasta que un día recordamos... lo hermoso y... queremos abrirlo de nuevo. Porque era hermoso y correcto. Era lo correcto. Y nunca, nunca es tarde. Tenemos que hacer lo que queremos hacer, ¿no? Michonne lo hizo. Shane lo hizo. Andrea no pudo, Carl tampoco. Tú tampoco, antes. Pero ahora puedes.

Beth la había vuelvo a mirar y la niña le había sonreído. Beth sonreía antes de que pudiera evitarlo y el frasco cayó al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso sonido. Vidrios volaron por todas partes y uno especialmente grande llamó la atención de Beth.

Beth se lo alcanzó y le besó la frente.

-Espero no fallar esta vez.

-No lo harás.


End file.
